


Stoppin' When the Dawn Breaks

by goodeapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark, F/F, F/M, Female Scott, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodeapple/pseuds/goodeapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions.”  - Woody Allen</p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Scarlette gets it on with the members of her pack, one at a time... well, occasionally more than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Xoxox

_**Alli**_ , Scar moans softly and Allison smirks against the soft skin of her inner thigh.

It makes it all the more hotter to the young huntress, pinning her ex- sorry, Beacon Hill's True Alpha- against a wall in an empty classroom. Scarlette, having to quiet her regular rowdy calls of pleasure to small whimpers and whines, as to not alert the many supernatural beings that roam the halls of BHHS.

So, Allison tightens her grip on her ex-girlfriend's hip, clenches her own thighs together to stunt the growing heat, and delves back into making the young wolf truly howl for her; well, howl _quietly_.


	2. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babbled with this; I must have channeled my inner-Stiles for this one... Hope you like it, though!

Everybody knows that playing a marathon round of all the GTAs will equate to hot, sweaty sex with your best friend; common knowledge, right?

Even though they claim to be family in everything but blood, Stiles is about 92.7% sure that regular, functional families don't do this sorta thing with each other; and Stiles is pretty sure that percentage is accurate because he's watched _that_ many late night crime documentaries and has lurked on some of the shadier parts of the internet to be aware of what really goes on in this wonderful, little blue marble that the human race occupies.

But back to the point at hand, having his bestie since they were four and in the sandbox together riding him harder than a jockey at the Kentucky Derbie, totally goes hand in hand with slappin' hoes and running down grandmas in a fire red Ferrari. **Totally**.


	3. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, my God. Sorry about the long wait, and the probably mediocre chapter; hope you enjoy it anyway, xoxo.

He expects her to shy away from his strong touch, knowing the only person she’s ever been with is a teenage girl in her pre-hunter days. He expects her to blush at his bold advances, using his tongue, fingers- anything to make her feel good. 

What he doesn't expect is for her to grasp his face in her soft hands, and kiss him like it’s the last time they’ll ever see each other. He doesn't expect her to flip them and ride him so damn hard that he can barely focus on pleasuring her, knowing her beautiful body would be so responsive under his touch. 

Before Derek can act on his primal urges, Scarlette clenches around him like a vice, pulling him into his own plethora of heady ecstasy. They both ride their crescendos down to a hazy high, pulling warmth from one another before starting on a Scarlette-focused second round.


	4. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes part in episode 3x06: "Motel Callifornia" . And hey, it's almost been three years since I've updated this. No time like the present, amirite?

Scarlette sighs into his mouth, back pressed against the motel door and hips pushing down to grind herself against the thigh holding her up. His palms skim the sides of her rib cage, digging his nails right underneath the freshly healed skin. She whines- loud. He growls- victorious. His lips break from hers, spit shiny and puffy, dragging across her cheekbone and coming to rest at the shell of her ear.

“I could rip you back open right now, and all you would care about is if I let you cum or not.” Isaac’s voice is deep and dreadful, chalked full of months of unanswered sexual tension. Of _I don't want you to get hurt_  and _Dude, I_ **_love_ ** _Mexican_.

But there’s something lurking underneath all that, something not Isaac at all- not even full moon Isaac. It’s probably the same thing making Scarlette lax and pliable instead of strong and level-headed. But as he presses into her harder and the seam of her jeans catch just right on her clit and his teeth sink into the soft spot underneath her hairline, Scarlette’s vision turns as red as a road flares’ and Isaac claws extend to pierce the soft flesh of her hips.


End file.
